darksidersfandomcom-20200223-history
Boss
A''' boss''' is an extremely powerful enemy in the Darksiders Series. There are also many Mini-Bosses which are a bit less powerful then the big bosses. Some enemies that would be considered Mini-'B'''osses would be the Guardians from the "'Black Throne'" chapter of the game in Darksiders , and the four spiders (followed by the '''Broodmother') who guard the seal upon Silitha's Loom before fighting Silitha. In Darksiders 2, there are Super-Enemies called Not Bosses, (or Nosses for short.) They are tougher than normal enemies, but aren't mini-bosses or Bosses. But, they can be defeated using similar tactics to the Bosses & are more dangerous than average enemies. The Icebound Giant is one example. Bosses in Darksiders The Chosen The Chosen are five creatures from the Abyss more ancient than demons who are the Destroyer's most trusted and powerful underlings. In order for Samael to open the path for War to get to the Destroyer in The Black Throne, War must kill four of these Chosen and present their hearts to Samael, as they each contain a fraction of Samael's confiscated power. The Chosen are: *'Tiamat' - A huge batwinged creature that dwells in the Twilight Cathedral. *'Silitha' - A monstrous spider creature similiar to Achidna who dwells in Silitha's Loom within the Iron Canopy. *'The Griever' - A giant insect who has made The Hollows her lair. *'The Stygian' - The largest and strongest Ashworm within The Ashlands *'Straga' - The general of the demonic invasion of Earth, he is one of the Chosen, but his heart is the only one Samael doesn't need. His spire originates from the Black Throne, and he is loyal to the Destroyer. Mini Bosses Bosses in dungeons which are not the main boss but are a less challenging fight to prepare you for the larger challenge ahead. *'Broodmother' - Silitha's crystal-covered guardian. *'Phantom General' - The leader of the Phantom Guard and Samael's jailer. *'The Jailer' - A disgusting demon made from the pestulant corpses of others, he keeps those whom he defeats in his cages for all eternity. *[[Wicked K|'Wicked K']] - A secret mini boss. Wicked K can be fought four times; in the Broken Stair, the outside of the Twilight Cathedral, Anvil's Ford, and the Drowned Pass. The player must find him in order to fight him. Defeating him doesn't affect the story; he is a bonus character, and is a lot smarter and stronger, more resistant to War's attacks than the other Wicked enemies, likes to block and he considers himself "a gentleman". Other Bosses *'The Destroyer' - The game's final boss, The Destroyer is the leader of the forces of Hell. *'Uriel' - An Archangel who blames War for the death of Abaddon and the destruction of Heaven's army. *'Shadow War' - a dark mirror of the Horseman himself. Bosses in Darksiders II Act Bosses *'The Guardian' - The final boss of the Forge Lands. Originally created to fight the Corruption, the Guardian once activated was soon revealed to be corrupted itself, going on a destructive rampage across the Forge Lands. Death confronts and defeats it in Stone Father's Vale, destroying its corrupted heartstones: allowing it to be purified and purge the vale of the Corruption. *'The Wailing Host' - The final boss of the Kingdom of the Dead. *'The Archon' - The final boss of Lostlight . He tricked Death into thinking he was pure of corruption, that was a lie *'Samael' - The final boss of Shadow's Edge. Since Samael was imprisoned on Earth during the events of Darksiders II, Death went to the past to confront him and retrieve the Demon Key, but Samael would not hand it over without a fight. *'The Avatar of Chaos' - The final boss of the entire game, guarding the Well of Souls. The Corruption chose Absalom, the former leader of the late Nephilim, as its champion. A hulking brute seething with corruption, the Avatar was struck down and destroyed by Death. Mini-Bosses *'Crowfather' *'Soul Arbiter' *'The Noss' *'Frostbone Titan' Bosses *'Bone Giant' - Large enemy Death encounters in the Kingdom of the Dead . *'The Tormenter' - A Undead benemoth similar to The Jailer from the first game. *'Icebound Giant' - First large enemy Death encounters in Darksiders II. *'Gorewood' - An ancient nature spirit living underground in the Forge Lands. *'Bheithir' - An ancient fiery creature that hunted the Makers long ago. *'Argul' - The giant former king of the dead. *'Frostbane' - An ice Wyrm that once served Argul. *'Ghorn' - A mad construct that resulted from Muria's experimentation. *'The Mad Smith' - An insane Maker that created the Abyssal Forge. *'The Abyssal Forge' - A construct designed to use the energies of the Abyss to create powerful constructs. Dungeon Bosses *'Karkinos' - A monstrous creature inhabiting the Drenchfort *'Gharn' - A corrupted construct found the Cauldron. *'Construct Hulk' - A corrupted construct found in the Lost Temple. *'Corrupted Custodian' - A construct corrupted by one of the Guardian's Heart Stones in the Foundry. *'Gnashor' - The champion of the Gilded Arena. *'Phariseer' - One of the Dead Lords, found in his tomb. *'Basileus' and Achidna - The last of the Dead Lords and theformer Spider Queen he utilized as a mount, found in the Psychameron. *'Jamaerah The Scribe' - Corrupted head scrivener of the Ivory Citadel. Chronological order The order in which the game's bosses are fought is: Darksiders #Straga #Phantom General #The Jailer #Tiamat #Ulthane #Uriel #The Griever #Abyssal Gladiator #Ash Titan #The Stygian #Broodmother #Silitha #The Three Guardians #Straga #Shadow War #Uriel #The Destroyer #Fallen Abaddon Darksiders II #Icebound Giant #Crowfather #Gharn #Karkinos #Construct Hulk #Corrupted Custodian #The Guardian #Gnashor #Phariseer #The Tormentor #Bone Giant #Basileus and Achidna #The Wailing Host #The Noss #Jamaerah The Scribe #The Archon #Samael #The Avatar of Chaos Category:Enemies